These Small Hours
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots and drabbles about the calm before the storm, the darkest hour before the dawn, and their moments of peace in the worst hell. Featuring varying pairings and ratings.
1. A Hopeless Endeavor

Title: A Hopeless Endeavor

Summary: Inuyasha thinks about his relationship with his half-brother after a brutal fight.

Rating: T

Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

* * *

Potent poison ran through his veins, igniting his blood to a feverish temperature as he did his best to staunch the wounds he had received. Two brothers that were destined to fight until one drew their last breath- yet Inuyasha was still very much alive. Suffering, but still breathing. It vexed him that Sesshoumaru never bothered to finish him off. Each hard strike against his Tetsusaiga held the meaning and purpose to end his life, yet, always when it came to the final blow, the daiyoukai just _left_ him writhing on the floor, as if he weren't fucking good enough to die at his claws.

It was twisted, but the hanyou resented that death hadn't come to greet him swiftly. Instead, his half-brother's dripping talons seared him nearly inside out. "Dammit," he grunted, tensing as he turned his head to the side against the harsh sunlight beating down on his shameful state and coughed out blood. The bastard had a lot of nerve- wishing for his death, making him fight for his life, and then soiling honor by leaving him to suffer in the worst way. His verbal barbs were equal to his meaningful actions, drawing out his pain while keeping him on the brink of life and death.

_Why…?_ Sesshoumaru was a tough enigma, made up of impenetrable walls skillfully hiding whatever he felt within a cold, calculating gaze. Inuyasha couldn't understand his reasons, motivation, or plans for the life of him if the daiyoukai didn't bother to explain. He couldn't understand the seemingly eternal feud between them beyond his blame for their father's death and the two swords passed down to them. His brother loathed everything he was right from the start.

_Why do you hate me?_

Inuyasha wasn't a blind fool; he was painfully aware of Sesshoumaru's own challenges from the battles with Shishinki and Magatsuhi. His pride had to be grounded down massively to achieve the powerful Bakusaiga. Maybe that was when his respect for him was born- or maybe it was always there.

_A dirty, hopeful pup looking up to an apathetic visage of a daiyoukai._

He had said that they were going to fight for the rest of their lives, but, Inuyasha didn't want that. Despite the bad blood between them, Sesshoumaru was his only brother- the only family he had left in this world. A pompous jackass, sure, but still… how could he deal a death blow when all he wanted was his acceptance?

The hanyou must have been a masochist to want to extend a hand toward him. Time and time again, he's been shown to be nothing but scum on the daiyoukai's boot and made the resentment clear by the sound of their blades clashing. It wouldn't stop until one of them were dead? Inuyasha would kneel right now, as broken as he was, and _challenge_ Sesshoumaru to take his head. If he could do it, he'd believe his claims and it'd put an end to this frustrating confusion.

As it was, Inuyasha was left bleeding alone. Like a bad habit, Inuyasha would lick his wounds and return to fight him again until he found his answer.

* * *

A/N: Again, a drabble written on Tumblr.


	2. For Mama

Title: For Mama

Summary: Inuyasha has to move on from his mother's death, but how could he do that on his own?

Rating: K

Izayoi/Inuyasha

* * *

Small claws gently traced his mother's name, etched in stone. His vision blurred, in and out as his fingers finished the last character of her name until he brought his sleeves across his face. His small sobs were the only sound in that meadow where her ashes were buried. The noble men had refused to bury her anywhere near their home, knocking the little hanyou out as they took her away when he fought them. Dried blood still stained his skin, rubbed away with his tears as he hid his visage against his sleeves.

Slowly, he was able to move, crawling to sit beside her grave against a giant tree overlooking a lake. His knees were tucked to his chest, his head buried against them as he continued mourning for his lost mother. This was the third day since he found her burial, doing naught but sit by her, looking lost and in despair. She was the only one who had ever looked out for him, who held him lovingly in her arms as she told him stories of brave men and mystic battles, who treated the wounds he received and protected him from the world until she couldn't any longer. She left him alone.

A whimper escaped him, causing him to curl tighter into himself. He wasn't crying. He _wasn't_ crying. Everyone picked on him for crying, so he couldn't be sad. But it hurt. His mother wasn't coming back to him, he knew this and it hurt.

A sudden noise made him start. His head snapped up, revealing wide, red-rimmed eyes that quickly scanned the area around him. Did the villagers come back for him? Or was it a demon sighting a meal? Every muscle in his body tensed to get up and run the opposite direction, however, it was merely a rabbit, delicately sniffing the greenery around them and giving the small child a wide berth.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, eyeing the mammal. His stomach rumbled fiercely, making hunger pains hit him as he watched it nibble a blade of grass. He hadn't eaten much since a doctor came to see his mother, several days ago. No one would provide for him any longer, so it was up to him to do it himself. Amber eyes fell to the stone grave-marker; it would mean leaving her though- accepting that she was gone for good.

_"My boy," she cooed as gentle hands smoothed his hair from his face, "my beautiful boy."_

_Working his bruised jaw from an earlier cuff to his face, he nuzzled further into his mother's embrace. Even he could hear the pain laced in her tone, knowing it was because of him and the trouble he got into. "I'm sorry, Mama," he mumbled, taking in her soothing scent._

_"Shh… you've done nothing wrong," she smiled softly, cupping his cheeks to get him to meet her eyes with his own watery gaze. "You're always so brave- I'll bet you'll try to steal the cook's fresh-baked buns again tomorrow," she chuckled._

_"I tried again _today_, Mama! I got two of 'em!" he grinned cheekily as his mother laughed, looking much livelier as she did so._

_The woman folded her son in her arms, her billowing sleeves wrapping around him comfortably like a blanket. "My brave Inuyasha," she murmured. "There'll be a day when I won't be there for you…"_

_The hanyou blinked curiously, pouting against the crook of her neck. "But you're always with me," he replied confusedly, "Mama?" The scent of blood and illness hadn't faded from her scent yet. He wish it would, soon- she had to come see the gardens bloom with him when the snow went away! _

_"I am- I will," she amended, drawing back to lean her forehead against his, making sure she had his complete attention. He concentrated on the tears clinging to her lashes. "But… I can't always help you… today was proof of that. You're going to have to learn to fend for yourself one day." A tear slipped as she set him back to sit beside her bed, her hand coming up to wipe it away. "Even when I'm gone, I will always be looking after you, Inuyasha."_

_"Y-Yes, Mama," he nodded, though he didn't quite understand. Silence followed as Izayoi tried to compose herself as he watched the lamp's flame flicker. "Mama?"_

_"When will you get better?"_

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. A bitter wave washed over him as he took the first step away from her grave. He had to take care of himself now. That's what his mother wanted him to do when she was gone.

Another step. He inhaled a deep breath and hesitated for a brief moment before taking off after the rabbit, watching it flee for it's home. He wouldn't give up- his mother was watching over him now.

Late in the evening, a dirty hanyou curled up against a giant tree. He had lost track of his prey, yet he taught himself how to start a small fire, so it was just as well. He could try again tomorrow and the day after that. His mother wanted him to live on, even when he was by himself, so he would. For her.

* * *

A/N: A drabble I wrote on Tumblr.


End file.
